destinycallstvfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilan Lyn
Dilan Oliver Lyn is the fourteen-year-old sweet, yet trouble-making little brother of Destiny Lyn in the Wiki Channel original series Destiny Calls. He is a mad scientist (literally, he gets mad when his science goes wrong), and a scientific prodigy, but he still likes to have fun sometimes and just prank his older sister alongside his best friend/younger sister Dawn Lyn. He is portrayed by Gabriel Roth. Personality Season 1 Dilan is Destiny's annoying, nosy younger brother who's massive crush on Shelby McPheerson could lead Destiny's alien secret to being revealed. He's easily tricked and fooled, and he would tell Shelby anything. He is not an alien like his sister, because his family had moved to Earth before he was born, so he was born on Earth. Which is why any time Destiny annoys Dilan, he threatens to tell her secret, because it wouldn't affect him at all. He has a special relationship with his younger sister Dawn, and they both seem to hate the fact that their mom pays most of her attention to Destiny. He likes to make fun of Dawn and Destiny's names, although he doesn't realize that his parents made a mistake when they were writing his name when he was born, and wrote it with an "i" instead of a "y". His sisters think it's better if he just doesn't know that. Dilan is very energetic, he's dimwitted, but he's a happy, cheerful, and a sweet-natured kid. He is a science prodigy, even though he hides it all the time, and doesn't really get along with Joseph Dawson, since Joseph is Shelby's boyfriend, and Dilan has a crush on Shelby. But Dilan still claims to like Joseph's "sweet science skills". Biography Background Dilan and his younger sister Dawn are not aliens, since they where born after their sister Destiny, who is an alien. They where born on Earth, while Destiny was born on Erifrats, which makes her an alien and Dilan and Dawn humans. Dilan has always threatened to expose Destiny's secret, since it would only affect her, and not Dilan or Dawn. He became a science prodigy while trying to figure out a chemical that could turn him into an alien so he could be "special" like Destiny, but instead he created a chemical that made him really smart at science. Since then, he decided to keep his scientific genius talent a secret. History http://destinycallstv.wikia.com/wiki/Dilan_Lyn/Season_1?action=edit edit In Her Destiny Calls, Dilan and Dawn are trying to pull another prank on Destiny. But with their mom roaming the halls ever since their last chocolate covered hair prank, they struggle trying to keep it a secret from their mom. In the end, Dahlia discovers their little scheme and grounds them, but she tells Destiny first, which leads to her chasing them around the house. Physical Appearance Dilan has short, straight brown hair with bangs. He likes to dress like your average boy would, because he doesn't care about clothes. Relationships Family [[Destiny Lyn|'Destiny Lyn']] (Older Sister) Dilan and Dawn seem to have what is known as a "sibling rivalry". They tease each other a lot, and Dilan even pulls pranks on her sometimes. But they are still very close. They usually pretend they hate each other, even if they don't, and in one episode, they pretend they aren't related after an argument they had. But they still love each other in a sibling kind of way. (See: Destiny and Dilan) Dawn Lyn (Younger Sister) Dawn and Dilan have a very close brother-sister relationship. They bond over pranking their sister, and pranking is their favorite thing to do together. (See: Dilan and Dawn) Dahlia Lyn (Mother) Dahlia is very involved in her son's activities, and is extremely over-protective of him and all her children. Even though she is always grounding Dilan and Dawn, she says it's for their greater good, which means she cares about him and Dawn. Dilan usually gets upset when Dahlia pays attention to Destiny more than to him, and he complains about it, meaning he wants his mom to pay attention to him because he wants her to care about him more than she already does. [[Danny Lyn|'Danny Lyn']] (Father) Danny is overprotective of Dilan just like her mother, and he cares a lot about his and her safety too. He tries to bond with him, Dilan is more of a couch guy than a basketball guy, and Danny doesn't like science, so they can't bond over that. Friends Shelby McPheerson (Friend/Crush on his side.) Dilan and Shelby aren't really enemies, but they also don't really like each other that much. Dilan has a massive crush on Shelby, that's for sure, but Shelby isn't interested. She still seems to care for him, because of the fact she lets him down easy. (See: Dilan and Shelby) [[Jonah Parker|'Jonah Parker']] (Friend) Dilan and Jonah don't really interact with each other much, except when Jonah comes over to the Lyns' house because of a BFF Crew meeting, courtesy of Destiny. But they're still friends. (See: Jonah and Dilan) [[Joseph Dawson|'Joseph Dawson']] (Friend/Possible Enemy) Dilan seems to be jealous of Joseph's relationship with Shelby, so he doesn't seem to like him very much. But they still bond over their love of science, and Dilan says he likes Joseph's mad science skills. (See: Joseph and Dilan) Trivia * Dilan hates that Destiny is the favorite child * He is 14 years old * Dilan is jealous of Shelby and Joseph's relationship * He is best friends with his younger sister Dawn Gallery